kfd6fandomcom-20200213-history
Shooting
Shooting firearms are fun. In future rest of the shooting related stuff will link here as the info there is outdated. Shooting is the single most vital part of the "keeping specimen away from eating players". Targeting Each weapon has an effective range. At this range they will always score a hit to the body of their target. Roll no dice to hit.But always roll to target limbs. To aim at a limb of target player must have at least Base 3 FIR on character sheet without any bonuses from modded weapons and roll (Greater then 2 at close, Greater then 3 at medium, Greater then 4 at long range, see scopes for rolls of scoped rifles). To attempt shots at medium range player must have at least Base 3 FIR on character sheet without any bonuses from modded weapons. To attempt shots at long range player must have at least Base 5 FIR on character sheet without any bonuses from modded weapons. To use a scoped weapon player must have Military or Police training and Base 5 FIR on character sheet without any bonuses from modded weapons. Go easy on that rule and allow "was a hunter" or "civie but was into guns" bios to use those as well. See scopes for rolls of scoped rifles Targets and stiuations that require rolls to hit In case of these; *Player has penalty to his FIR skill more then 1. Regardless of current FIR. *Player does not meet the required FIR skill or STR (or TEC for certain specials) *Player is trying to shoot at a target that is further away then the weapons effective range. Follow this table for current FIR/2+D6: *0-2 Body hit at close range on Greater then 3. Otherwise miss. *2-4 Chosen Target at close range, body hit at medium range on Greater then 3, miss at long range. *5-8 Chosen Limb at close range, body at medium and long range. *9-10 Chosen Limb up to medium range, body hit on long range. Effects Specimen Crippling There are many ways to cripple a specimen, including DMs dramatic licence and shooting them. Specimen with Hardened limbs cannot be crippled with firearms at all. Socket shooting If legs are hit players can do a second roll to hit knees, on greater then 3 is hit instead of leg otherwise shot misses. If a knee is capped specimans movement rate is halved, if both knees are capped specimen will try to drag himself away from players. If arms are hit player can a second roll to hit shoulders, greater then 3 is hit instead of arm otherwise shot misses. If a shoulder is hit specimans attack rate is halved, if both shoulders are crippled, specimen will start using Bite even if it is not listed. Standart Gorefasts have only left (or right for variety) shoulder, and right arm is a long blade down the wrist. If their blade arms shoulder is crippled the will revert to headbutting or kicking, either case their weapon counts as fist instead of bite... since they also lack lower jaws. But that doesn't mean DM can't have Gorefasts with both arms and jaws. Headshots Succesfully landing a headshot will do triple damage but only double damage against specimen with hardened limbs. Secondary roll however ignore hardened limbs, weapon mods offer no bonuses just gambling here. On a sucessful hit player can do a second roll for a chosen effect, if roll fails hit counts as missed. *Between the eyes (only when shooting the specimen from front): On Greater then 3 bullet hits the specimen right between the eyes. Doing four times the damage, if bullet was not a hollow point (or anyother kind that deforms or sharpnels inside) it penetrates. *Curving shot: On Greater then 4 bullet hits the specimens upper jaw angles upwards, blows its skull and brain upwards. Bullet can't penerate anymore but kills the specimen for good. *Richocet: On Greater then 3 specimen is hit from the side of his head, bullet changes angle after dealing a regular headshot damage and keeps flying. On Greater Then 3 hits another specimen for regular damage. *Just Shut Up: On Greater then 2 the shooter will hit the wind pipe of a specimen making it mute. This will deal regular weapon damage but render targeted specimen silent, useful against Husks calling reinforcements and shuting Sirens up for good. *Epic Headshot (Only with sniper rifles): On Greater then 5 bullet not only kills the specimen but sends it flying, doing backflips at an incredible speed. Knockback all others it hits during its flight. When it finally hits something hard enoug to stop it, it will impact for 500 HP (practically blowing open any door and killing any specimen that got stuck between it and the wall/door/car... etc. Dismemberment and Decapitating Dİsmemberment depends on bullets. Most simply can't. See ammo list. Peneration See ammo list. Category:Combat Stuff